


Summoning gone wrong

by ManiacProductions



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Fairy Tail
Genre: Dark Magic, Loke is already too old for this, Loke is not amused, Please excuse my bad fighting scene, Shima is a shameless flirt, Summoning gone wrong, This is all Loke's fault, Yukio is getting too old for this, minor original character death, universe jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:27:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacProductions/pseuds/ManiacProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lucy summon's Loke in the middle of a battle, things go from bad to worse to shit storm terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summoning & Dark Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for both An no Exorcist & Fairy Tail. Loke has been revealed as a celestial spirit and Rin has been revealed as a demon.

It was supposed to have been an easy mission, a simple job that paid enough Jewels for everyone in Team Natsu to get a decent cut. Another plus was that the mission took place primarily outside, which meant there would be chance for property damages. It was the kind of mission that Lucy loved; it was simple, paid well, and there was little chance of the reward being revoked.

It was perfect.

So when Lucy spotted the job flyer on the board, she had immediately snatched it up and slammed it down on the table where Team Natus sat. With a big grin on her face, she slid the flyer towards Erza and watched as the redhead read over the flyer with a critical eye. Soon enough the flyer was passed between the rest of Team Natsu, the other two reading over the job offer with curious eyes.

Erza, predictably, had agreed to the job easily enough, claiming that the reward was quite a lot and it seemed like a decent job. Without another word, the redhead then went back to her strawberry cake while muttering something under her breath about a life size Jellal cake model. Lucy, raising an eyebrow at the slight mummer, decided that she didn't want to know what was going on in her friend's head. Instead, she looked over at Gray to judge his reaction to the job.

And it was boredom.

Gray gave her a look of boredom as he slid the mission over Natsu, claiming that it was a waste of time. He also mentioned, with a quick look at Natsu and Happy, that he'd rather relax at the guild then have to spend another day camping in the woods with Natsu and Happy. His disinterested look changed to one of panic soon enough when he took a look at Lucy's crestfallen look; or perhaps, it was the angry look Erza was shooting at him. The Ice Mage quickly backtracked his statement, assuring Lucy that he'd love to go on the mission.

With a big smile, Lucy thanked Gray and then turned her attention to her partner Natsu.

Just like she had expected, Natus was the most difficult of her teammates to convince to go on the mission. Despite her worsening mood, he whined and complained about the lacking of fighting and adventure. His complaining continued even as Lucy's eyes began to narrow and her hand curled into a fist. However, much to the guild's amusement, his complaining was abruptly cut off by Lucy's large smile and narrowed eyes. Before Natsu could say anything about her creepy smile, she grabbed him by his vest and pulled him up so they were eye level. The blonde then calmly, through clenched teeth, reminded Natsu about how she had repair bills from him setting her kitchen on fire. Only then did Natsu stammer out an agreement to go on the mission, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

With everyone now in agreement in the mission, Lucy ran the flyer to Mira and, with her approval, they headed out to Calver town for their mission.

-

Of course things never, not  _ever_ , went smoothly for Team Natus when they went out on a job. Things seemed to always to go wrong, maybe it was fate or maybe one of them were curse; whatever the reason, Team Natsu was always destined for the hard road.

Buildings were always destroyed - typically by Natus -, villains always appeared, allies popped up at the worse moments, nothing ever went to plan for them, and for Lucy it usually ended with her clothes destroyed.

Despite this though, Lucy had thought that this job, this  _easy_ job, would go great.

It was going to be a simple job; pick up the merchandise from the employer, walk along the route, deliver the merchandise, and then return to the employer and collect their reward. The merchandise wasn't even anything dangerous or really important, it was just random trinkets and low level potions for mages with low magic levels. Another plus was that the route they were taking was supposedly safe, which meant it was unlikely that they would be challenged by bandits.

And so far, things had been going well for the team. They had already picked up the merchandise, which consisted mostly of hair dye potions and glimmer trinkets, and were well on their way to the delivery point. The walk to deliver everything was going to be a long one which would take three days - which is why the mission paid so well - that went through a large shaded forest. Despite not having to worry about bandits, the team was still on high alert when going through the darkened forest. After all, Lucy reasoned to herself as she kept a sharp eye trained on her surroundings, you could never be too careful on a mission.

It also didn't help that the boys were both tired from the cart, packed full of the merchandise they were going to deliver, that they had been been carting around all day. Because of the cart's weight, the team had taken turns pulling the wooden wagon through the forest. Erza had taken the first shift, not even breaking a sweat despite the cart's weight. After her, Natsu had taken it for a few hours, but now it was currently Gray's turn to pull the cart while the other's guarded him. Occasionally Lucy would pause and bend down, picking up whatever piece of clothing the Ice mage had discarded. She would toss the clothing back at her teammate with the words "Gray, clothes".

Despite Gray's stripping, Natus's complaints about the lack of fighting, and the humidity in the forest, everything was going perfectly for them.

At least it was going perfectly until five minutes ago.

"When have things ever gone right?" She muttered under her breath with an angry huff, picking herself up from the ground and standing tall in front of her opponent. "Never, that's when." She answered her question quietly, eyeing her opponent with a critical eye. He was young - older than herself but younger than Mira - with long silver hair that reminded her of Freed's long locks. His magic was one she had never hoped to ever see, a lost magic that sent tremors down any smart Celestial mage's spine. A magic that was said to be the antithesis of all heavenly magic.

Accursed Magic, the magic of hell. 

Had this been any other situation, Lucy would be itching to question the man about his magic and how it related and reacted to Celestial magic. However this man was her enemy and she had a feeling, an uneasy guy feeling, that this battle would be one that she would always remember.

Celestial Magic vs. Accursed Magic.

The Stars of Heaven against the Fires of the Underworld.

As Lucy panted, her feet planted firmly as she stood her ground, she reminded herself that she would not back down against this man. She would hold her ground and continue to fight, even with the odds stacked against her. She was a Fairy Tail member, she was a member of Team Natsu, she was Natsu's partner; she **_wouldn't_**  be defeated.

Especially not when her team was still fighting as hard as they could against their opponents. Not when she knew each of them holding their ground, fighting against the enemy with all they had. She would fight just as hard as them, she'd fight with everything she had and make them - and her spirits and herself - proud.

With thoughts of her teammates running around her head, she glanced quickly around the field to hopefully catch a glimpse of a sign of any of them. Anything to confirm that they were still alright and fighting. However she couldn't see any sign of them, something that bothered her more than she'd like to admit. She never liked it when they were far from sight, both worried about them and worried about herself if she should fail.

She thought back to when they had been attacked, well when they had all been ambushed.

Everyone had been split up during the ambush or rather, everyone had been forced to split up by their attackers. An Earth mage, the first attacker, had thrown Gray far enough away that they had only faintly heard the crash from the distance. Lucy herself had been attacked next, a flaming magic circle forming under her as red and black flames formed into a man that swept her away through something she could only describe as hell. It had happened in an instant and in just a blink, Lucy had somehow been teleported away from her friends.

She had managed to Lucy kick her way out of her attacker's arms, causing the current stand-off between the Celestial mage and the Accursed mage.

"Please be alright." She whispered into the wind, a soft prayer to her friends. 

She couldn't hear Gray's calls as he preformed his Ice-make abilities nor could she feel the slight chill that came from being near him when his power was used. She couldn't see any smoke from Natus's flames, she couldn't smell the smokey scent of burning wood. From how far away she was from the others, she couldn't even sense Erza's powerful yet comforting magic presence that surrounded the redhead and those around her.

But Lucy couldn't focus on that now though, instead she had to focus on the battle in front of her. She couldn't focusing on the others right now, focusing on them would only result in her losing this battle and possibly losing her life.

Especially with the opponent she was currently facing against, a powerful man if the magic power she felt from him was any indication.

Not only that, but it seems that Accursed magic was a flexible and terrifying magic.

When she had called out Virgo for help, her enemy had summoned a sword with a blade as black as night and a hilt as red as blood. He had fought off Virgo's chain whips with the sword, grinning the whole time as he fought against both Lucy's and Virgo's whips. She had tried running behind him to attack his back as Virgo kept his attention to the front, thinking that he couldn't take them both on when they were attacking from both sides. However when her whip was about to make contact, it had just stopped as if it were wrapped around the empty air. Her attempt to pull her whip back instead resulted in her being yanked forward towards her enemy. Virgo had been distracted by Lucy's cry of surprise and as a result, the Accursed mage had managed to throw his sword and pierce her stomach.

"No, Virgo!" She screamed as the pink haired celestial spirit dissipated in a cloud of golden dust. 

Lucy was running out of ideas and magic power, her only saving grace was that physically she hadn't been hurt yet. But that saving grace was wearing thin as the Accursed mage turned his gaze towards her with a sickening grin. Everything she had tried so far hadn't worked, the only thing her hard work did was amuse the dark wizard. She was running out of options, she hoped that maybe she would fare better with the help of a different kind of long-rang attack.

"Gate of the Archer Key, I open thee!" Lucy's familiar summoning chant echo'd through the damaged forest. "Sagittarius!" She shouted her spirits name as she waved his key in the air in front of her. With a flash of golden light and a door chime, the archer spirit appeared before her with his bow at the ready. "Sagittarius, you need to attack! Try quick shooting, he can't possibly block them all without his sword." She said as she snapped her whip at the silver haired mage, making a frustrated noise when he ducked away from her attack.

"Yes, moshi moshi!" Sagittarius replied as he drew his bow back and launched several arrows at the rival mage, watching as they rushed towards their target. Several arrows continued to launch in rapid succession at the tall man, however each of them failed to actually hit the mage as he just dodged them with his stupid grin.

Sagittarius - getting just as frustrated as Lucy - shot again, a set of three arrows sent in three different directions all at once.

"There's no way he could dodge them all!" Lucy cheered happily, smiling proudly at her spirit and she gave him a thumbs up. "Good job, Sagittarius!" The smile soon faded from her lips though, disbelief etched on her face as the mage laughed at the arrows shot at him. A black magic circle surrounded him, flames dancing wildly as the arrows seemed to rot away into nothing as they passed through the flame.

"How pathetic." The man sneered, another cruel laugh passing his lips as Lucy and Sagittarius stared at the destroyed arrows. Neither of them knew what exactly happened to the arrows, but suddenly all Sagittarius wanted to do now was grab his master and take her away from this mage. This mage was something else entirely and Sagittarius feared for his precious master. "Needing to use keys and chants to summon a fighter to hide behind." He spat at her, eyeing the keys on Lucy's hip with a disgust.

Lucy made an angry noise as the man looked down on her and her spirits, she would show him how powerful she and her spirits were! "I do _not_ hide behind my friends!" She yelled at him, moving to step forward to defend her and her spirit's honor. Sagittarius didn't much like being looked down upon either, but he didn't care about his pride right now. Right now his top priority was getting Lucy out of here before the mage could use that black magic circle on his master or before she did something silly trying to defend her and her spirit's pride.

"Miss Lucy, please we mu - " The spirit let out a startled yell as solid white arrows went through his body. His body dissolved into golden dust in front of his master, worry and pain coursing through him as he vanished from Earthland. "Sorry, Miss Lucy."  He apologized regretfully, his hand still reaching out to her.

"Sagittarius!" Lucy screamed in horror, watching another one of her friends vanished back into the celestial world to recover. "How did you, how . . . " Lucy's question trailed off as she looked at the mage and saw a set of floating white arrows pointed at her.  _'This wasn't, this can't be possible.'_ She thought to herself, was this really the power of an Accursed mage?

"How did I summon arrows, little girl?" He questioned her snidely, obviously amused about Lucy's confusion and fear. The blonde couldn't even answer his question or snap back at him, she was truly terrified by the magic this man wielded. This man seemed to have an infinite amount of attacks at his disposal. A magic sword, some kind of fire blocking magic, a magic fire circle that seemed to just destroy anything except the mage, and now he could summon arrows?

Just what exactly was Accursed Magic and how was she ever going to stop this guy? She, this was out of her league. But she couldn't, she wouldn't give up! She needed to keep fighting.

"You know, I've heard stories about Fairy Tail's Cosplaying Dominatrix Celestial Wizard." He leered at her with a dark grin, slowly checking her out and making her shudder in disgust. How could someone be so disgusting and perverted, yet at the same time so powerful and sadistic.

"I AM NOT A COSPLAYER!" Lucy protested as she shouted at him, a dark blush staining her cheeks as she glared at him. "AND I'M NOT A DOMINATRIX EITHER!" She tacked on as he eyed the whip with an appreciative glance, obviously thinking the same things that Bickslow thought about when they had fought.

Great not only was the dark mage powerful, he was also a major pervert.

"But," He continued, ignoring Lucy's cries of outrage at being brushed off by him. "I hadn't expected her to be so useless and weak." He finished and for a moment Lucy paused in her screams and anger, her heart stopping for just a few moments. Her whole being seemed to wilt, - her spirit, her body, her resolve - but she wouldn't let his words get to her.

Lucy's fists tightened painfully, her knuckles became white and her nails left deep indentations in her palms. She couldn't let this get to her, she couldn't let his words cut her. "I am not useless." Lucy protested softly under her breath, not even realizing that she had spoken loud enough for him to hear her.

The dark mage latched onto the weakness, his dark grin turning into a nasty smirk.

"Oh what, did I hurt the little cosplayer's feelings?" He asked mockingly and Lucy pulled out another key, putting her last plan into play. She may not be able to beat him, but maybe she could blind him long enough to make an escape. She couldn't fight against his mage, not by herself; she wasn't powerful enough.

"Gate of the Lion Key, I open thee! Loke!" She shouted, her body straining from using so much magic at one time. Just like normal, Loke appeared before her in a golden light as a doorbell chimed pleasantly. The Lion spirit stood protectively in front of his master, remembering Sagittarius's warning when he came back to the spirit world with a large stomach wound. The wound, caused by magic from the underworld, sent ripples of concern through the Celestial world as it wasn't healing like normal wounds did.

"Princess, it's always a pleasure to see you." He greeted her, though his tone was far from pleasant as he pushed his glasses up to survey the dark wizard that his master was facing against. "So you're the one who's been causing my master so much trouble." He said, still eyeing the man and moving more in front of his Lucy. He knew that Lucy would always fight alongside him, would always fight alongside her spirits, but he would forever protect his master.

He would protect her until the day that one of them died.

"And who are you, another useless spirit?" He taunted with another cruel laugh, amused greatly by Lucy's "useless" spirits. Or maybe he was amused by the fact that Lucy was still fighting back against him. Despite the Accursed mage's confidence, Loke grinned darkly and cracked his knuckles. The Lion spirit was more than ready to teach this asshole a lesson, a lesson he would never forget. This man regret ever hunting Lucy, he would regret hurting his spirit brethren, Loke would make him pay for every single thing he had done.

 _"Don't bother Loke, we're leaving."_ Lucy thought through their mental connection and Loke reluctantly nodded, calmed by the thought of getting Lucy to safety. Lucy was running low on magic and he didn't want to risk her running out of magic while this mage was around, even with his ability to open his open gate.

"Ready Loke?" Lucy question him with an uneasy grin, her whip in hand as if she was going to attack the mage. Loke nodded and got into a defensive position, readying his stance as if he was about to launch at the mage and challenge him to a hand-to-hand battle.

However, this was all a part of her plan.

First she and Loke would trick them as if they were going in for a third attack, they would make him think that Lucy was going for long range attack while Loke went in for a close combat attack. Instead of attacking him though, Loke would use his Regulus light to blind the Accursed mage and the two would make a run for it.

If everything went according to her plan, she would buy herself enough time to find the others and get some help and maybe even help them if they hadn't beat their opponents. 

"I'm ready, Princess." He said, prepared for the battle ahead. The dark mage growled, obviously getting tired of this little game he's been playing with Lucy and her spirits. He was getting impatient, which hopefully meant that they would have the upper hand in this attack and retreat plan. Before either of the Fairy Tail mages could enact the plan, it seemed that the Accursed mage had gotten tired of waiting for them.

"I'm getting really tired of our little game." He told them as he began to cast another, much more dangerous spell. Both Celestial mage and Spirit could feel the hairs on the back of their neck stand at attention, an uneasy feeling passing through both of them. "Let's send your little kitty cat away and play something different." He said with a grin, turning his gaze towards Loke and spread his arms. In a quick movement, he crossed them at the wrists and then placed his hands together as if he was about to start praying.

 

"Conquest of the white horse,

War of the red horse,

Famine of the black horse,

Death of the pale horse,

open the doors!

Let the gates of hell divide the land,

let the gates swallow my enemy whole."

 

He chanted these words quickly, his gaze staying on Loke the whole time. With the last word spoken, a blood red magic seal appearing under her Lion spirit and began glowing. Loke's cry, filled with surprise and fear, spurred Lucy into action as she dug her feet into the ground and readied her whip. Acting on the instinct to protect her friend and spirit, she abandoned her escape plan and created a new and much more dangerous plan. Her whip shot out and wrapped around Loke's waist, wrinkling his black suit as it secured itself around him. Lucy poured the rest of her power into her whip, trying to tug her friend out of the enemy's magic circle. Soon a magic circle formed underneath Lucy, this one glowing gold and basking Lucy in a bright golden light.

"Hey, what are you-!" The Accursed mage cried in horror, his concentration faltering in surprise as he turned to look at Lucy. For the first time since they had entered this battle, the silver haired mage showed surprise and even, if Lucy was read his expression right, fear. Opposing magic was clashing against each other in a powerful and beautiful display, red and black magic crashing against golden magic.

However Loke and Lucy both knew that this clash wouldn't last long, Lucy's magic - already low when she started trying to pull him out - was now starting to dwindle to nothing. She was spending too much magic and they could both feel the way she was starting to weaken; this was killing her. Lucy's attempt to save him was going to kill her, her magic and body couldn't take this strain.

"No." The word was softly spoken by Loke, his mind taking him back to the day he learned about Karen and her death. He couldn't be the reason another Celestial mage died, he couldn't be the reason  _Lucy_ died. "Lucy, let go now! Just forget about me and run!" Loke screamed at her, his voice shaking with emotion and his body trembling in the whip's grip. The spirit tried fighting against both the dark mage and Lucy, now adding his own magic power to the already unstable mix of magic. However despite his fighting, neither mage relented in their attack; Lucy continued to pull and the Accursed mage continued to power more magic in his circle.

 _This can only end badly, this can only end in death_ , Loke thought to himself as tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.

 _"Lucy please!"_ He called through their link, hoping that his pleading could convince her to let go and run away. He could feel the toll her magic was taking on her body, he could see the way her body shook and trembled. She was using too much and it was all his fault, he was indirectly killing another one of his key holders.

But despite his begging, Lucy protested against him with a loud _"No!"_ through their link. Her body though was now starting to grow weaker with the magic she was pouring into her whip, her heart was beginning to beat too fast and her legs were barely holding her upright.  _"After all Loke, what is the point of magic if I can't save my friends?"_ She questioned him, throwing both of their thoughts back a time when Loke was prepared to die and she was prepared to save him. He couldn't stop the tears that began to follow down his cheeks, a familiar pain settling in his chest as he watched her fall to her knees. Even then though, she held onto the whip and forced herself to continue to try and save him.

Lucy knew that this was the end; she knew that soon she would fall, the silver haired mage would win, and Loke would probably be sent to some kind of underworld and die.

However things never went to plan for Team Natsu.

In an instant, no longer than a blink of the eye, everything around them became still. Everything seemed to stop in it's place; the trees stopped swaying in the soft breeze, the magic circles underneath Lucy and Loke stopped glowing, the world around them became silent. Yet the quiet didn't last long and just as quickly as it came, it disappeared with a loud and powerful bang.

The three unstable clashing magics had finally reacted, creating a magnificent explosion of light and power. The explosion's kickback had ripped through the forest, sending waves of energy through three successful Fairy Tail mages and one worn our Fairy Tail Exceed. 

As the light and smoke cleared from ground zero, the dust began to settle onto a much different looking clearing than before. The once beautiful and healthy green trees had fallen and withered away into ash and charred wood, the thick grass was now brown and brittle to the touch, the once earthy and fresh pine scent was now replaced with the smell of fire and burnt flesh.

The lush beauty of clearing and surrounding area was now an unrecognizable wasteland; and 

wasteland. And in the midst of all this destruction and death was a body so burnt that it was now unidentifiable by anyone who may have known who they were. In fact if it were not for the body's muscular frame and height, you wouldn't even be able to correctly guess the gender by looking at it. This was, without a doubt, not Lucy heartfilia but instead her sliver haired attacker; the dark mage who had once weilded Accursed magic.

But there was something more worrying about this battlefield, something would send Team Natsu, and all of Fairy Tail, into a panic. The most worrying part about this destroyed forest wasn't the dead mage nor was it the fact that clearing and it's surrounding area had gone up in flames, no the most worrying thing wasn't what was there but what was missing.

Two bodies were missing, neither of them lost in the destruction of area. Nowhere in the charred and dead clearing was the missing Fairy Tail members, Lucy Heartfilia or Loke the Lion.


	2. A Not So Normal Day at the Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day at the academy for Rin and the others; that is until two bodies drop from the sky.

Rin sighed and twirled the pen in his hand, looking out the window of his maths class with a bored expression. He didn't care about listening to his teacher or taking notes for the upcoming test, whatever happened in this class wouldn't affect his future. When he graduates he was either going to be an exorcist or he was going to be dead, so no matter what he wasn't going to need math. So why should he pay attention if he wasn't going to ever use what he learned? 

After a quick glance around the room, making sure no one had caught him spacing off, Rin went back to watching the world outside.

He would rather be stuck listening to one of Yukio's lectures, then listening to his math teacher drone on and on about triangles and other shapes he couldn't care less about. At least Yukio's lectures were fighting techniques and how to kill demons, that was interesting and something Rin could relate to. But no, instead he was stuck listening to this boring crap. At least he sat by the window in class and could space out.

And it was only because he was looking out the window that he had been able to spot it.

Two bodies literally falling from a light in the sky.

Like _literally_ appearing from nowhere in sky and falling to the ground below.

With a huge grin, Rin jumped out of his chair and took off out of his class. He ignored his teacher's yell of surprise, kind of like how he was currently ignoring Yukio when he said to not draw any attention to himself. But hey what his brother didn't know can't hurt him.

 _'Plus p_ _eople falling out of the sky? Way cooler than Math class.'_ Rin thought as he threw open the doors to the school and ran in the direction of his dorm building, where the two bodies had fallen. It was a bit of a run, but the wait just built up his curiosity more and more. Maybe they were demons, maybe they were looking for a good fight.

Making sure his sword was secured on his back, and not in danger of opening, Rin jumped the small divider instead of going around it. As he neared where the bodies should've fallen, he spotted three familiar figures all gathered around in a half-circle. The first figure, the one in the middle of the other two, turned around with a large - very creepy smile - on his face.

"Rin, I was wondering when you'd join us." Mephisto said, causing the other two figures to turn around and face him. Yukio, in his standard exorcist attire, glared at his brother from behind his glasses in annoyance while Shura grinned at him. _'Either she's drunk or Yukio's getting on her nerves.'_ Rin thought, looking between Mephisto and Shura to get a look at the bodies on the ground. However a certain killjoy  _cough, Yukio, cough_ stepped in his line of sight with a disappointed or annoyed, or possibly both, sigh.

"What are you doing here?" Yukio asked tensely, obviously not comfortable with the idea of Rin around this weird phenomenon. Before anyone could say anything else however, one of the bodies laying on the ground groaned painfully. The four turned back to the two fallen young adults, each of them prepared for any type of attack that could be thrown at them.

The groaning one, a nicely dressed man with bright orange hair and broken blue sunglasses, tensed as his muscles started twitching and moving. He sat up slowly and brought a hand to his forehead, rubbing it in a soothing manner. Yukio quickly drew his guns and pointed them at the stranger, obviously not trusting him to not attack them once he became aware. Mephisto didn't seem too worried about the man, instead focusing on the pretty blonde laying on the ground.

Apparently though after gathering his bearings, the man just looked around and trained his gaze on the four standing figures watching. He moved his hand from his head, causing Rin and Shura to tense, but instead he just removed the broken glasses from his face to reveal confused hazel eyes. He looked around the forest curiously, his body tensing when he focused on the four strange people in front of him.

"Who are you?" Shura asked in a curious yet steady and demanding tone.  _'Definitely not drunk.'_ Rin thought, however he brushed the thought away as he focused on the much bigger problem at hand. The man blinked at them and open his mouth, as if he was going to answer their question like a calm and rational adult.

Once he caught sight of the unconscious blonde to his left though, his expression turned into one of pure uninhibited fury. His whole body trembled with his anger and Rin could almost swear that he could feel some kind of energy pulsing off of the man. His angry gaze turned from the girl to the four of them again, focusing mostly on Yukio and his guns.

Much to their surprise though, the mystery man didn't attack them but instead scooted closer to his companion. Rin - and he was sure Mephisto too - could see the slight gathering of tears glistening in the stranger's eyes. The man leaned down and rested his head on the blonde's chest, seeming to relax just a bit after he found her breathing. His anger didn't dissipate though, instead he just turned to them and started yelling.

"What did you do to her?!?" He demanded, gathering his strength and standing up. "What did you do to my Lucy!?!" He demanded again when no answer came, everyone heard the loud click of Yukio's guns as he cocked them. A threat to the agitated man to calm himself the hell down, not that it worked.

Instead the man seemed to just become more angry with the threat.

"Dude, we didn't do anything to her." Rin spoke up, ignoring the quick glare thrown his way by his unhappy brother. "You two," Rin continued as looked between the man and the girl.  _Lucy._  Rin corrected himself mentally. "fell from up there." He finished as he pointed up at the sky, trying to calm the man down. Typically he'd just at the chance to fight someone, especially on such a boring day, but annoying Yukio was always much more fun than fighting.

"Fell?" The man muttered under his breath, not seeming happy by the answer. Rin didn't cared much about if the man believed him, but it seemed that the stranger actually accepted the answer. His whole posture seemed to relax much more, though he still watched them wearily as if he didn't trust them to _not_  make a move. 

"We answered your question, you answer ours." Shura spoke up again and the man paused briefly, before nodding. However before he answered Shura's question from earlier, he stretched out his arms and legs and swiftly picked up the blonde from the ground. 

"I'm Loke." He answered, holding his blonde companion closely to him. "And like I said before, this is Lucy." He continued, holding the blonde closer to him in a protective manner. Loke looked around, his eyes searching for something though no one was sure what he was looking for specifically. The orangett obviously didn't find whatever he was looking for, at least they didn't believe so with how he deflated.

Lucy groaned pitifully, her body tensing slightly in Loke's arms before it relaxed and she stay blissfully unconscious.

"Oh dear, the poor girl looks uncomfortable." Mephisto said, looking down at the blonde girl as one would look down upon a piece of freshly cooked meat. Loke tightened his hold on her and glared viciously at the older, creepier man. Yukio sighed and cleared his throat, a little uncomfortable with the atmosphere surrounding the mystery man and his headmaster. Rin wondered if Yukio could feel the weird aura pulsing around the weird man.

"We need to bring Miss Lucy here to the infirmary." Yukio said, pushing up his glasses again and Shura nods. "Rin take Loke to the infirmary and have a nurse look them both over." Yukio ordered and Rin nodded, gesturing for the man with hazel eyes to follow him, while Yukio and the others stay behind.

The two walk in silence for a while until Rin finally spoke up. "So," Rin started and Loke's arms tightened slightly around the body he's holding. "What is she to you? Like are you two related or something?" Loke chuckled softly and shook his head, looking down at Lucy lovingly.

"No, she's my master." Loke answered and Rin's eyes paused, looking at Loke with wide -slightly horrified- eyes. "What?"

"Your very honest about, uh, about  _that_." Rin answered, looking very uncomfortable about learning their relationship. He hadn't thought that people would be so open about a dominance and submissive relationship, but here was Loke saying this very casually.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Loke asked with a confused and slightly offended look on his face. "I'm not ashamed and she's certainly not ashamed about it." Rin turned a bit more pink and the walk to the infirmary continued in an uncomfortable, and confusing for Loke, silence. The half-demon spawn opened the door for the other boy and led him into the build and up the stairs to the nurse.

The silence was broken briefly by Lucy groaning again, her eyes actually fluttered open for a second. Her unfocused brown eyes rested on Loke's face, her mouth opened to say something before she fell back into an unconscious state. Rin listened as Loke sighed, adjusting the blonde in his grip and holding her closer to his body.

"You're going to be okay, Lucy." Loke whispered to his companion, though to Rin it sounded like the teen was trying to assure himself of the fact and not his unconscious blonde friend. Finally the two, well technically three, people reached their destination; the school's infirmary. He opened the door and held it open for Loke, who wearily stepped into the new environment.

"I'm going to get a nurse, you can just" Rin waved his hand at the row of empty beds, indicating that Loke should choose a bed for his companion. Loke nodded and laid the girl down on the closes bed. He grabbed a chair, presumably to set it beside her bed and sit with her; Rin wouldn't know though until he came back with the nurse. Rin knocked on the nurse's office door. A burly woman, Mrs. Yumi, dressed in a school nurse uniform opened the door and raised an eyebrow.

"There's a student in the infirmary in needed of _special_ assistance." Rin  said; emphasizing the word special, the code for when there was a student in the infirmary due to demon and demon related injuries. Nurse Yumi nodded, grabbing a black bag and heading over to the infirmary with Rin trailing after her.

When the nurse opened the door, they were met with a very interesting sight.

A pink tattoo glowing and shimmering on the unconscious girl's hand. 


	3. Little Girl, Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loke reflects, Lucy sleeps, and everyone can't help but ask questions.

"Is her tattoo glowing?" Rin said with wide eyes, staring at it curiously as the three rushed over to look at the pink mark. Sure enough, her guild mark was shimmering and calling attention to itself.

"I need two mirrors, now!" Loke demanded and Mrs. Yumi rushed over to the counter drawers, searching through them. While she was doing that, Loke ripped off his tie and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Feeling a lot like Gray, the Lion spirit stripped out of his shirt and jacket and let them fall to the floor behind him.

"What are you doing?!?!" Rin demanded, however his attention was drawn to the middle of Loke's back where a green version of Lucy's tattoo say. His tattoo was behaving just like her's was. Rin couldn't believe what he was seeing, tattoos didn't just start freaking out and glowing as if they had lights in them.

Before Rin could demand answers, Mrs. Yumi had come back with two mirrors and handed one of them off to Loke. With the other one, she positioned it behind him so he could angle his so he could see his tattoo. As Loke looked at it, he cursed under his breath and glared at his tattoo using his mirrors to focus the anger on the symbol.

"It's stopped." Loke said commented as he watched his tattoo settle down, returning to it's normal state as if it had never started glowing. One look over to Lucy's hand confirmed that her's hand stopped as well.

"What was that?!" Rin questioned but Mrs. Yumi had then shooed the two boys out of the infirmary, despite Loke's loud and angry protests and Rin's attempts to convince her to let them stay. They both promptly shut up when the nurse pulled out a thermometer and threatened to stick it somewhere where very unpleasant. Rin weakly and awkwardly laughed, pulling -the still protesting- Loke out of the infirmary.

"We shouldn't get on Mrs. Yumi's bad side." Rin told him, though Loke's displeased look said that the young adult with orange hair couldn't care less about the nurse. "Trust me, Mrs. Yumi can be very scary when she wants to be." He tried to convince the other boy, thinking of all the rumors he had heard about the school's nurse. What he knew for sure, from his younger brother; Nurse Wendy Yumi was a top exorcist in her day, she was a healer and a knight and she apparently took down hundreds of demons and other monsters before she had retired from the field missions and moved onto working as a healer for the school.

Rin wanted to continue his questioning about the glowing tattoos, however Loke's dark look kept him from opening his mouth about it.

"Don't care," Loke said with a low growl sounding from the back of his throat. "Lucy is my master and I should be in there to make sure she's be taking care of and is alright." He said protectively, pacing the hall worriedly as she stared at the infirmary door that helped separate him from Lucy. Rin on the other hand, turned red and his eye twitched.

"Would you stop saying  _that?!_ " Rin protested in embarrassment, very uncomfortable with Loke announcing his private relationship with Lucy. Loke rolled his hazel eyes as he stared at the demon child, trying to figure out what his problem was that make him so unnerved with Loke announcing his status as a spirit with a master.

"Stop saying what?" Shura said curiously, walking up to the two teens curiously. She took in Rin's bright red face and his obvious uncomfortable discomfort, causing her to grin and laugh. "Must be something good if it's settin' the kid here off that much." She laughed again and Rin glared at her as Loke rolled his eyes again.

"I have no idea what his problem is." Loke said and Rin gave him an incredulous look; he had no idea what the problem was?! "Every time I mention anything about Lucy being my master, who I want to see right now, he gets all freaked out." Loke complained and Shura paused and her eyes widened a bit. "You too?!" He said with an annoyed sigh, he had never met anyone so uncomfortable with Celestial spirits and their masters.

"Uh well," Shura said, clearing her throat a bit as she leaned against the hall wall. "no it's not a problem. It's just you're the first person I've met who's been so vocal about your relationship." She admitted and Rin huffed and nodded, still embarrassed.

"What is the problem you all have about a spirit and his master?" Loke asked, his annoyance peaking to an all time high and both of them stopped, staring at him like he was crazy. "What?!" He shouted and someone cleared their throat. The three turned towards the noise, looking at Yukio.

"Please remember that you are outside of an infirmary." Yukio reminded him and Loke seemed to deflate at the reminder. "Thank you; I'm sure Nurse Yumi is thankful too. She does hate it when people cause her patients undue stress. I'm sure you understand."

"Yeah." Loke said and took in a deep, calming breath to keep his fierce temper down. "I understand; I'm sorry about my yelling." He apologizes though Yukio doesn't acknowledge it anymore than a tiny nod.

"Now then, Loke was it?" He asked and Loke nodded. Before anything else could happen, Yukio's two pistols were in his hands and pointed at the strange man. "Who exactly are you, Loke? And  _what_ are you and Lucy?" He asked, cocking the gun in preparation to shoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never said the questions would be answered in this chapter.


End file.
